


I need you-

by JimRoot666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, M/M, Self Harm, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimRoot666/pseuds/JimRoot666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why Jensen? Why? Why did you do this to me?" Misha screamed. "I don't know Misha...." Jensen wispered. "You don't know? You don't know?! Misha screamed back.<br/>"You know what? I never want to see you again. Leave me alone" Misha finally calmed down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

"Why Jensen? Why? Why did you do this to me?" Misha screamed. "I don't know Misha...." Jensen wispered. "You don't know? You don't know?! Misha screamed back.  
"You know what? I never want to see you again. Leave me alone" Misha finally calmed down.  
Jensen wanted to touch Misha, to hug him, to tell him what really happend. But Misha will never believe him. Jensen is drunk, why would he?  
And Misha was angry, and if that happens you better leave him alone.

1 year ago 

Start 4th season

Jensen and Jared where talking. "Hey, I heard there comes a new guy" Jared said. "Really?" Jensen answerd. "Yeah, his name was Mica I think. No, Misa. No.. Ugh.. I don't know his name, but it was something like that." "Okay, when is he here?" Jensen asked. For some reason, this seemed interesting.  
"I don't know, I think he's already here."

5 minutes later they see a guy, Jensen had never seen him, so maybe he's the new guy? 

"Hi, I uh, I'm new. My name is Misha, Misha Collins. Are you Jensen and Jared?" The guy suddenly said. His voice not deep, but it didn't sound like a woman either.  
"Yeah, I'm Jared, and this is Jensen" Jared said, because Jensen was beginning to stare.  
"Nice to meet you"  
Someone called Misha's name.  
"Oh, I have to go, see you later on set. Bye!" Misha half shouted, and ran away. "Bye" Jensen said weekly back.  
Jensen was lost in his eyes, they where so blue. Ugh, this is going to be a long week.


	2. First Day On Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen. Al he could think of was Jensen. His greenish eyes, his deep voice, his perfect shaped face, hell, he is just perfect.

Misha's POV. 

Jensen. Al he could think of was Jensen. His greenish eyes, his deep voice, his perfect shaped face, hell, he is just perfect.  
Misha knew he was bisexual,  he knew it when he was in school.  He got bullied for being gay,  but actually he was bi. But of course, the bullies didn't care.

*flashback*

"Hey fag" The crowd screamed.  Misha was scared.  Some People where throwing things to him, some where kicking him. The teachers just ignored this. Misha selfharmed,  he hated himself,  Why couldn't he be normal?  

*end flashback*

Misha still harmed himself, but only when his heart was broken.  He still hated himself,  but only when he did something stupid. 

"Hey, Collins!  Come here! We started filming,  they need you!" Somebody screamed.  Misha followed him. Great, his first Scene was with Jensen. He already had his clothes and make-up on.  
"I was the one who gripped you thight and raised you from perdition. "  
Misha said, remembering his line.  
"Aaaand.... Cut!" Somebody said.

Several hours later

Jared, Jensen and Misha had decided to meet at a restaurant,  to get to know eachother better. 

At the restaurant

"So, Misha, tell us about yourself" Jared said. They just had their drinks and started talking.  
"My name is Misha Collins,  I am 41 years. I like cats and dogs.  And I am bi?" Misha almost asked the last part, to see if they care. Luckily,  they didn't care. Even better, they where positive about it.

After all that shit

"Well, it was fun. We sure will do this again!" Jensen said.  
"Yeah, sure thing.  Hey, I uh, I have to go now.  See ya tomorrow! " Jared answerd  
"Yeah bye" Misha said.  
And they all walked to their trailers,  changed, watched some television and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second chapter! Remember, you can correct me of I made mistakes. What do you think of this story?  Do you like it?


	3. Beginning Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many monds followed. Misha, Jared and Jensen became friends.

Many monds followed. Misha, Jared and Jensen became friends. They talked about everything, and if somebody had a secret, the other two know that he will tell it when he was ready.  
Today they had a day off, so Misha, Jared and Jensen decided to do something together.   
It was warm outside, so they went for a walk. 

Jensen POV

What should I wear?   
The jeans or the black shorts? I decided to wear the shorts. It was very hot outside. I walked out my trailer and looked at the time. It was nearly 10 am. I heard someone walking to me, so I turned around. I saw Jared and Misha. Woah, Misha is little! Or Jared is just very tall. 

"Hi Jensen" said Jared.   
"Hi" I said. "Hey Misha"  
"Hi"  
After the awkward greeting, we walked together to a park.  
I sat down on the cold grass, Misha sat beside me. Jared was still standing. Woah, he really looked like Godzilla!   
We talked. About things.   
"Hey, you guys want ice cream?" I asked.   
"Sure"   
"Okay, I will get them" I said. "Jared, what do you want? Misha, you?"  
"Doesn't matter, you choose" Jared said.   
"Yeah, surprise us!"   
"Okay" with that, I walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry if it's short. Also sorry for not updating, I Just had no time. What do you think? I completely ran out of information. I have ideas for later chapters. Please comment what you think! Okay bye


	4. Disaster Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen are friends for a year. They where like best friens. Misha thinks he has feelings for Jensen, but when Jensen turns everything in a joke, Misha isn't sure of himself anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I Just don't have inspiration,  so I'll do a time skip.

. 

"Jensen, can I talk to you?" Misha asked.   
"Sure, tell me" Jensen answerd.  
"But, without Jared, I mean"  
"Well, whatever you're gonna say to me, Jared had to know it too, you know that." Jensen said. Jared sat there, awkwardly.  Maybe it was about him?  
"Okay ehh,  Jensen.  I uhh- I think I have feelings for you." Misha said.  
"Well, I think everyone has feelings for me" said Jensen, and he winked. "But, not as friends."  
"Yeah of course not, we are best friends!" Jensen said, and he laughed very, very hard.

Misha felt himself not comfortable.  Was Jensen making fun of him?   
"But-" Misha started again.  
"No butts,  Misha!  Bad boy! Now, Let's go, it's late." Jensen interupted him, still laughing. 

Misha lay in his bed, tired, but eyes wide open.   
Was Jensen making fun of him?   
Yeah, he was. Why would Jensen want you? An ugly, fat, stupid, worthless man?   
Maybe he is right.   
Misha stood, walked to the little badroom, opened a little box, and took a razor out of it. Should he? Yeah, Jensen would never like you back, you worthless idiot.   
Misha walked back to his bed, slowly, and sat down. He still had a T-shirt on, so he just put the razor down on his arm. Cut. After a three cuts,  he broke into tears.   
He rememberd his past. Nobody liked him. He got bullied. They made fun of him. 

Cut. "Nobody likes you" he said to himself.  "You're worthless.  Fat. Dumb. Stupid. Should I go on?" 

Meanwhile at Jensen

"Oh Jared, what if I hurt him? He looked so.... So hurt.  So lost. He told us that he got bullied in school, what if I did it too? Ooh Jared! What should I do?" Jensen panicked,  knowing that he hurt one of his best friends. 

"Just calm down Jensen. It's late. Tomorrow you can go to him and say that you're sorry. That you didn't mean to hurt him. I think he will accept that. Misha is very forgiving, you know that. " Jared answerd. 

"Yeah, you're right."

Next dayyy

Misha POV

When I woke up, my arms hurt like hell. I looked at them, and remember the cuts. Oh Yeah,  Jensen, his 'hilarious' jokes, me cutting. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and walked out of bed. It was hot outside,  but I decided to pull something on with long sleeves.  Nobody has to see this.

After that he ate breakfast.  Not too much, you are fat enough. 

Misha walked outside en saw Jared talking with Jensen. 

Jensen POV

"Hey, there is Misha. Go to him."  
Jared said, gently patting his back.  
Jensen suddenly turned nervous.    
He slowly walked to Misha.  
"Hey Mish,  I'm really sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to laugh it you. It was just a joke" Jensen said,  very nervous.   
Yeah, and it was just a cut, Misha thought. "Well, it's okay. But never do that again please? You know I'm not really comfortable with this sort of stuff" Misha answerd.   
"Yeah okay, but I'm really really sorry. And why are you wearing long sleeves?  It's like a hot stove here!" With that, Jensen walked away.


	5. The Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha was still a bit upset, but he didn't show it. Every morning he would feel his cuts burn. Jensen, and many others, kept asking why he weared long sleeves, and Misha kept saying he was cold. 
> 
> Until one scene....

Jared, Jensen and Misha are filming a scene. Misha has to wear a T-shirt.

Misha was alone in his trailer. He had his make-up on and was wearing his clothes. Now, he has to wear a T-shirt. He looked into the mirror. You can see the scars forming. This wasn't good. Nobody could see this. Especially Jared and Jensen. Maybe if he act like he is sick? Nah, they will call a doctor. (Woah I accidentally typed Kill instead of call) Ugh, what should he do? He decided to wear the trenchcoat over his T-shirt. 

"Yo, Misha, don't wear that trench today." Somebody said.   
"Yeah, I know, but I'm a little cold. " Misha replied.   
"What? It's so hot here!"  
Misha just nodded and walked on.

Jared and Jensen were filming their scene now, so Misha had to wait and listen to all the comments the cast made on him. 

Few hours later

Misha had fixed it, he can hold his trench on. Now he was in his trailer, looking in the mirror, looking at his scars. Jensen knocked on the door, and Misha opened it without thinking. Jensen walked in and hugged Misha.   
Jensen POV

I hugged Misha, I had to tell him something. But. What was that? As I pulled away, I felt something. On his arms. I took Misha's right arm in my hand, Misha trying to pull away, and looked at it. Misha's arm was full of forming scars.   
"Misha-- Wh- What the hell is that?" Was the only thing I could say. I know what that is. Self harm scars.   
Misha looked at the ground, tears in his eyes.   
"Misha, did you-- have you self harmed?"   
He only nodded.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm worthless. I'm fat, stupid, a fag, dumb, I can't do something without messing it up."  
"Misha, you are nothing of that." I gently placed my fingers under his chin and lifted it, his eyes were locked at mine. I leaned in, and kissed him. I kissed him. OH GOD I KISSED MY BEST FRIEND! I pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry Misha. But, you know why I was joking earlier? "  
He shook his head.  
"Because I have feelings for you. But I wasn't sure. You're my best friend."  
"It's.. It's okay Jensen. I have feelings for you too." 

After the awkward conversation, and next day, Jensen and Misha were happier then ever.

 

!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this sucks. I suck. I know. Quick update for you guyz. I hope you liked it. Oh Yeah, I know Misha doesn't self harm, I write it for myself. I'm a month clean!!! Yay! Okay sorry about this bullshit. Please comment


	6. Jensen, Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knocked at the door of Misha's trailer. He opened it and looked at me. Kiss him, I still heard Jared's voice. Kiss him.  
> "Jensen, I--" he could never finish his sentence because I stepped forwards and placed my lips on his.

\------------------------------------------------------  
Jensen has been ingnoring Misha since the kiss. Jensen has always been unconfortable with Destiel and Cockles, Misha knew that, but this, this was too much. Jensen only talked with Misha if they were filming. Hell, only Dean talked to Castiel. Jared was noticing this, of course, and Jensen told him about the kiss. But Jared doesn't know about Misha cutting. 

"Jensen, you have to talk to him!" Jared said.  
"I can't! Why did I have to kiss him? Ugh!" Jensen almost yelled back.  
"Because you love him?" Jared said logically.   
"I love him, but as a friend. Nothing more!"   
"Sure" Jared said sarcastically. "But you have to talk to him!"   
"Okay okay, I will go now" 

"Hey Mish, can I talk to you? " Jensen said nervously.   
"Sure Jensen, come in!" Misha said, opening the door of his trailer.   
Jensen walked inside and sat in a chair. Misha sat down too.  
"I think I know what you want to talk about." Misha said, looking at his hands.   
"I, uh, I want to talk about the kiss." Jensen said.  
"That's what I thought. " Misha answerd.   
"So, Mish, I love you. But-- But as a friend. Nothing more. And I don't know what came over me, I mean, with the kiss. I think it was because you looked so broken. And--" 

"It's okay Jensen. I believe you." Misha interupted him. "And it's nice we still are friends. But.... But, I, uh, I...."

"What's wrong Misha?" Jensen asked, fear in his eyes.

"Oh Jensen. I love you okay? More then a friend! I love you Jensen!" Misha cried. 

Jensen looked at him with disbelief. "What? Uh, I'm sorry Mish." Jensen said before standing up and running at the door.   
"I'm sorry" he said before running outside, leaving a crying Misha alone.

Jensen POV

"You did what?'" Jared screamed at me. Woah, he was scaring me.  
"I left him." I stared at the floor. "I know, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I said quietly.   
"You don't have to apologize to me, but to him! You went to him to apologize but you made it 10 time worse! Jared screamed.   
"I know" 

Jared's voice softened. "Jensen, why?"  
"I always had problems with Destiel and Cockles, because I have feelings for Misha. I Just can't believe it."  
"You go to him now, and kiss him!" He commanded.   
"Kiss him?" I repeated  
"Yes, kiss him! "

Still Jensen POV

I knocked at the door of Misha's trailer. He opened it and looked at me. Kiss him, I still heard Jared's voice. Kiss him.  
"Jensen, I--" he could never finish his sentence because I stepped forwards and placed my lips on his.


	7. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought no one saw them, but little did they know, that Jared filmed it. All of it.

Jensen POV

I pulled back. Oh god. Misha is an amazing kisser. But now I knew. I am gay.   
"I'm sorry. I just.... I think I like you Mish. No, screw that. I love you."

"It's okay Jensen. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I want you to be mine.

" I am yours. All yours. Would you like to come in? "

I nodded and stepped in his trailer. 

3 person pov

Misha and Jensen talked for a while. Like, what would they tell their fans. They would go crazy. They thought no one saw them, but little did they know, that Jared filmed it. All of it.

Time skip--

"Soooo. You guys made up?" Jared asked Jensen, smirking like an idiot.  
Jensen nodded but said: "Don't you dare tell anyone, only Gen can know!"   
"Suuuure, " Jared said. Oh, Misha could tell that Jared was up to something...


	8. Meeting Danneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Jensen." I said, now looking into her beautiful eyes.

Jared POV

What should I do with it? I rewatched the short video again. It was the video of Misha and Jensen talking and kissing. It was cute, yes, but I'm not going to upload it on Twitter or Facebook. I don't think Jensen would like that. And the fans would go crazy. 

Jensen POV

"Heya Mish, you wanna go out today?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure!" He responded.   
"To a bar?"  
"Kay"

Tiiiime Skiiiip

I opened the door for Misha. He walked it. As soon as I walked in to, my eyes landed on a beautiful woman. Jensen, you love Misha! But she is beautiful. Shut up. You shut up, fuck you! (Slipknot)   
Ugh I hate my mind.   
I walked up to her.  
"Soooo, beautiful, What's your name?" I asked, flirty.   
"It's Danneel. And you are?" She asked. I looked at her lips, they were a beautiful red. Not too red either.

"My name is Jensen." I said, now looking into her beautiful eyes. I could feel myself Falling for her. And what about Misha? A little voice said in my head. Misha, I don't even know where he is, so Shut up stupid voice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized now how short these chapiters are...


	9. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt somebody's eyes on me. I looked to my right and saw....  
> Misha
> 
> With tears in his eyes...

Jensen pov

I walked up to the girl.  
"Hey, beautiful. What's your name?" I said, and winked at her.  
Shr smiled at me.  
"Danneel, and you?  You're not looking to bad either." She said.  
"Jensen,  nice to meet you." She shook my hand. 

A few minutes later, we were talking, and flirting. I don't know were Misha is, and I don't care right now.

I was head over heals for this woman. Sooo, I leaned in to kiss her. We came closer, and closer.  Anf then our lips touched. I felt sparkles  
But you felt that way with Misha too!   
Oh. But still. Wait. I love Misha, but I also love Danneel! With Danneel, it was like love on first sight.   
"Danneel,  I just met you, but,  I love you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I felt somebody's eyes on me. I looked to my right and saw....  
Misha

With tears in his eyes...


	10. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended the call and ran to the body.  It was Misha.

Jensen POV

Danneel took my head in her hands and turned my head so I was looking in her eyes. She kissed me. We broke apart, a few seconds later.

"I would love to be your girlfriend! "  
She said.

I couldn't help but think of Misha . I glanced again and saw that he wasn't there anymore. Oh no! 

"Hey, babe, I need to go. I'm so.sorry! Can I get your number?" I said quickly.  
"Uhh sure. It's ......" she gave me her number, I gave her a quick  peck on her lips and said goodbye. I gave the guy behind the bar some money and rushed outside.

"Misha? Misha! Mish where are you?! Misha!" I kept shouting his name. People looked at me like i've gone mad. Well, i've gone mad.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. The phone rang. Come on, come on!! 

"Hi, this is the voicemail of Misha, I'm a bit busy now. Speak in a message after the beep and I'll call you back as soon as possible! "  
Beep

"Hey, Misha, it's Jensen. Where are you?  I'm worried sick!" I awkwardly ended the message.

I heard the toot (whatever you call it) of a truck,  and looked left. I saw someone jump before the truck. Suicide. The guy looked my age, and had dark hair. He looked a bit like Misha. Woah, Wait. I ran as fast as I could, while shouting, "No! Stop!". It was no use. The truck hit him. 

I quickly took out my phone and called 911. 

I ended the call and ran to the body.  It was Misha. He was on the edge of consious and unconsious.  
"J-Jensen... W-why?" He looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he closed his eyes with a moan. (Oh god, I hate the Word Moan.)  
"No!" I shouted. "No! Don't leave me! MISHA!!" I started crying. I heard the ambulance and felt hands pull me away from the scene. Two guys tilted Misha on a stretcher and laid it in the ambulance.

"Would you like to ride with the ambulance?" A man asked.  
"Yes please" and I took place next to Misha.  
I looked at his face.  He was covered in blood and bruises. His leg was the worst. It was definitly broken. It was all bloody, and you could see the white bone sticking out. He was pale, and his lips were blue if shock and fear. (CoAD: Detlan got attacked. Why???) He looked  horrible. I don't know if he is ever going to act again. If he even survives.


	11. Till We Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jensen, do you love me?" Misha asked.

 

Jensen pov

I've been waiting for hours. They had to fix his leg, it was broken. I decided to call Danneel. 

"Hi, Danneel!" I said, when she took her phone. 

"Oh, hi Jensen."

"I want to say something."

"Sure, go on." 

"I want to cancel our date" yeah, we had a date planned tomorrow.

"Wait, What?  You're not cheating, are you? " she sounded bitchy

"No, my, uhh, friend, had an accident. I have to stay with him."

"He's just a friend, right?"

Oh shit. We kissed. Is misha my friend? ?

"Jensen? "

"Uhh yeah,  he's just a friend.  I have to go now. Bye,  love you!" It hurt to say 'just a friend.'

"Okay, love you too, babe"

I ended the call.

A few minutes later, a door opened. Jared and Gen walked in.

"Hey Jensen, are you alright? I heard what happend!" Jared said, walking towards me.

"I'm okay. I don't know how Misha is doing though."

"I'm sure he'll be alright.  He's Misha,  he's a fighter." Genevieve said in a comforting voice.

"I hope so"

2 hours later

A doctor came to us. "Misha Collins is in room A5 (Maze runner fans)  
You can visit him, but be careful. He's asleep." He said.

"Okay, " we walked to room A5. I opened the door and walked, Jared closed the door behind his back.

I walked to Misha. He was still pale, his lips were now a soft pink, not the icy blue. (Idk what his leg looks like, i've never broken a bone, so imagine that, sorry. I've been in the hospital once, since I can remember. God O hated it. If there was really something wrong with me that day, I would've been dead before they could even check up on me.) *nobody cares lol* 

His breathing was even, the heart monitor thingy was beeping steadily.

Misha POV

Light. Light everywere. I saw Jensen in front of me. Beep. "Jensen, why did you do that to me?," Beep. "I loved you!" I said,  the annoying beep kept beeping. Jensen ignored me. Beep.  
"Jensen?" The beeping became inmossible to ignore.  Jensen didn't seem to hear it. Beep. Suddenly, I saw the girl that Jensen kissed walking to him. Then, they..

No! No!  They kissed! No!  
"No!" I screamed! "No! Stop!"

Jensen POV

Misha  was mumbling something. Something like my name.  
He was moved slightly in the bed. The heart monitor thingy was speeding. 

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep

"Misha, calm down" Jared said, holding his arm. Misha was slightly sweating now. He was clearly panicking in his dream.

"I'm gonna get a doctor. " Gen said,  and ran out of the room.

Misha suddenly screamed loudly. It was horrible. 

"Misha!" I screamed. 

He sat on his bed, eyes wide open, breathing heavily.  
His eyes began to water.  

"No, Misha, no. Don't cry" I rushed to him and sat on the bed. I let him cry on my shoulder. He was full on sobbing. I looked at Jared who was stil holding his arm. He shrugged.  
But, his eyes were full of pain. 

A doctor came in with Gen. 

"Excuse me, sir. I have to give him this, it will calm him down." He said to me. 

"Okay," i said and laid Misha gently back down. He looked at me with teary eyes.

The docotr gave him the stuff and left. Misha's eyes were closing.

Jared and Gen left too, I think they saw I wanted to be alone with Misha.

"Jensen, do you love me?" Misha asked.

"I will love you 'til we both die." I said. That seemed enough for him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Til we die" I repeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love everybody that reads and this story, and I'm not a bitch, I decided not to kill off Misha. Yay! Ten points if you get the band.


	12. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I tell Jensen what I saw?? I'm a good friend, I have to tell him! But how do you tell your friend, you saw his girlfriend kissing a guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp*

1 month after the incident.

Misha was acting again, his leg is fine. Things are awkward between him and Jensen. 

Jensen pov

*calling Danneel*

"Hi babe" i said trough the speaker. 

"Hi! How are you sweetie??" 

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm doing great. Hey, can you come to my house? "

"Uhh, sure. Comin' "

I ended the phone call and made myself ready to go. I also wrote a letter to Misha, to let him know I was gone. I stepped in my car and drove to Danneel.  It was a long drive, 45 minutes,  but it was worth it.

Misha pov

Oh no! Should I tell Jensen what I saw?? I'm a good friend, I have to tell him! But how do you tell your friend, you saw his girlfriend kissing a guy? 

I quickly stepped in my car and drove to Jensen. We shared an apartment, because we just finished filming. I walked inside and saw a piece of paper. Oh no. 

 

"Misha, 

I'm at Danneels, don't worry.  
I'll be back soon!

-Jensen

Great!  He's with his cheating girlfriend! I should wait until he comes back.

Few hours later.

I heard the door open, so I paused the film I was seeing.

I looked behind me and saw Jensen. His clothes were slightly ripped and his face was full of lipstick. Eww.

"Rough night huh?" I asked.

He just sighed in response.

"Did you use protection?" I asked.  I laughed, but I felt terrible.

"We didn't.. have... sex.." he said.  
I just raised an eyebrow.


	13. Telling Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Danneel, are you cheating?" I asked. 
> 
> "Wh- what? No! Of- of course not! Why would I? I love you!"

Misha POV

"Jensen, I have to tell you something." He was in a good mood, so I decided to tell him about Danneel.

"Sure, tell me" Oh Jensen. 

"It's about Danneel." I said, looking at the ground. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What about her? Huh? I know you don't like her, but you don't have to be a jealous dick!" Jensen was shouting near the end. Ouch, that hurt.

"She.. uhhm.." i began

"She what, dick?!"

"She cheated on you." I said quietly.

"No. She would never do that. She loves me, and I love her. No! You're lying!" He was standing now. His eyes were wide with anger.

"I'm not. I saw her. Kissing a guy."

"I don't believe you. Go to hell!"

I broke into tears when Jensen walked away. Don't leave Jensen,i need you! 

 

Jensen POV

I was going tocall Danneel. She wouldn't cheat on me, but Misha wouldn't lie about something that important.

She picked up the phone.

"Hi babe!" She said

"Hey. " i said

"Something wrong, sweetie?" She asked, worried. There! She was worried. If she wqs cheating, she wouldn't be.

"Please answer my question honestly"

"Sure, ask me!"

"Danneel, are you cheating?" I asked. 

"Wh- what? No! Of- of course not! Why would I? I love you!"

"Okay, I believe you. I have to go now. Bye beautiful! 

"Bye Honey!"

I hung up.

Misha is wrong.  
Misha is wrong.  
Misha is wrong.  
Misha is wrong.  
MISHA IS WRONG! DAMMIT!  
THE LITTLE LIAR!

Misha pov

He didn't believe me. But I am right! I remember walking in the streets, hearing moans (eww), looking up, and seeing Danneel kissing a guy. Not Jensen,  someone else. They didn't see me. They were both half naked. She took the guy's hand and led him inside a building. They were going to do it. Eww

But Jensen wouldn't listen, how am I going to tell him that Danneel had sex with someone else?


	14. Cutting Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry. But, she didn't cheat on me, okay!"
> 
> "Yes she did." And with that,  he turned his back on me and went to sleep. Leaving me with my 'cheating' girlfriend.

Danneel POV (ooOooOOooo) (sorry)

I went home. I opened the door, and saw my wife.  
"Hey" i said,  and kissed her on her cheek.   
"Hi babe" she said.   
She was cooking so went upstairs and started the computer. I had a few messages on Facebook from Jensen.

Hey babe.  
Hi, what's up?

I decided to reply.

Hey, I'm okay. Doin' nothing. What about you?

Everything is okay here,  i'm just watching tv.

My wife called me, dinner is ready.

Hey, I have to go. See you later, love you! Xxx

Love you too, bye xxx

I walked downstairs and sat on a chair and ate. It's actually funny how stupid guys can be. I'm eating with my wife, and now a guy thinks I love him. No, 2 guys actually. 

Jensen POV

She loves me! But, i have proof that she didn't cheat on me. I think I should apologize to Misha, i've been rude to him.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I have to use the toilet first. I did my thing and went to wash my hands. Oh no. Next to me, lay a razor. With fresh blood. No! Misha! I finished washing my hands and walked to Misha's bedroom. Misha just lay there, eyes open. I walked towards him and sat on the bed. 

"Show me your arm." I said quietly.

"No"

"Misha,  please? " he just shook his head.  
I sighed and took his arm in my hand. At first he was struggling to break free, but I didn't let him.   
I lifted his sleeves...  
His arm revealed red cuts, they were new.

"Misha, why?" I asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

"You called me a liar, a dick.  Please,  why wouldn't I?"

"I'm sorry. But, she didn't cheat on me, okay!"

"Yes she did." And with that,  he turned his back on me and went to sleep. Leaving me with my 'cheating' girlfriend.


	15. Do You Believe Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took my phone and showed him the pics.  
> "Do you believe me now?"  I said.  
> But his face turned red from anger..

Jensen POV

Misha turned his back on me, and à few minutes later I heard him snoring softly. I assumed he was asleep, so I went to my own room. I decided to call Danneel.  
She picked up the phone.

"Hi Baby" she said.

"Hey, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I had an argument with my friend."

"Uhh.. wait." I heard her faintly saying, 'get out'. Is there someone with her? Maybe it was her dog.

"I'm sorry,  my friend is sleeping over today"

"Oh. Well, I'll see you later."

"I'm sorry, bye!" 

"Bye."

She ended the call. So I went to sleep.

 

Misha POV

I stood up early. I quickly dressed and put my phone in my pocket. I had to proof Jensen that she was cheating.

I stepped in mycar and drove to her house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I reached the house but stayed in the car. 

A few hours later a door opened. She walked outside with a woman. They kissed so I quickly took a picture.  
When the other woman stepped in her car and drove away, Danneel took her phond out her pocket andcalled someone. 

Half an hour laterthere came a car. A guy stepped out. There! That was the guy I saw earlier.  
I took as many pictures as I could while they hugged and kissed.

I was proud of myself, so I turned the car and drove home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came home , Jensen was making breakfeast.  
"Where were you?" He asked, worried.  
"I.. i have something to show you. "  
I took my phone and showed him the pics.  
"Do you believe me now?"  I said.  
But his face turned red from anger..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /))·~·((\  face squize


	16. Punching And Sobbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen punched me. He punched me! I looked at him in shock. He looked at me with the same expression.

Misha POV

Jensen punched me. He punched me! I looked at him in shock. He looked at me with the same expression. 

"I'm so so sorry Mish!" He said and took my head in his hands, and looked at the forming bruise.

"I'm so sorry Misha! Omg what did I do?" 

"It-it's okay Jensen! Shhh, it's okay." I hugged him and he began sobbing.   
"You where just shoked"

"I wanted to ask her-" he pulled away from the hug and looked at the ground. 

"What did you want to ask her?" I said

"I wanted to ask her to marry me." He whispered. He took a little black box out of his pocket and opened it. In it was a ring, it was beautiful. It was silver with a ruby on top of it.  
"How could she do that to me?!" He screamed.

"Go to her. But don't punch her!" I said.

"Okay. He took his jacket and shoes and off he goes.

Jensen POV

I reached her house and knocked in the door. She opened it a few seconds later.  
"Oh hi Babe, what are you doing here?"  
"You know that damn well, you bitch!"  
"What? What do you mean?" She asked innocently.  
"You cheated on me! And if that wasn't bad enough, you cheated on me with a man and a woman! I never want to see you again."   
With that I turned and left.  
When I came home, the first thing I did was hugging Misha.

"Thank you Misha" i nowknew who I truly loved. Misha. Not Danneel, Misha.   
I pulled away from the hug and stared in his eyes. Then I kissed him, he kissed back.  
(I'm not describing the kiss like some people do, because I've never been kissed before so I don't know how itworks.)  
"How do I know you truly love me?" He asked.  
"Just trust me."   
He smiles and answers, "okay"


	17. Fanboy Jared ~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say it to daddy Moose" he said and I couldn't help but laugh.  
> "Misha, and I, we are a couple." I looked at the ground, then in his eyes.  
> His mouth went wide open.

Jensen POV

It's been a week without Danneel, and honestly, I don't miss her. Misha and I are a couple now. I want to tell Jared, he's my best friend, he deserves to know!   
"Hey, Misha" I said  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to tell Jared, about... you know, us."  
"That's okay. Should I come with you?"  
"I think I can handle it alone. I'll be back soon!" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left.

/))·~·((\ Face squize ~~~~~~~

I found Jared talking to Gen.  
"Hey, Jared!" I sorta yelled.  
"Yeah?" He looked behind him, his majestic moose hair flipping, and saw me.  
He said something to Gen and walked to me.  
"What's up??"   
"I- I uh wanted to tell you something" oh god, I wished Misha was here.  
"Say it to daddy Moose" he said and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Misha, and I, we are a couple." I looked at the ground, then in his eyes.  
His mouth went wide open.  
"Yes!" He screamed.   
"I knew it! Yes! You are so cute together! Did you do it?"  
God, he's such a fanboy.  
"What do you mean, it?"  
"You know, sex."  
"You're such a child! But no, not yet. I feel like we aren't ready for it."  
"Ohh" he looked dissapointed (is that right??) "Well, take your time! I have to go now, see you! Good luck with Mish!" And then he walked away.  
Okayyyyyy.....


	18. Short Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was sick so yeah..

Jensen POV  
After the fanboy Jared incident I returned back to the trailer where Misha was.  
I opened the door and saw..  
Misha  
Kissing  
Someone  
Else

Omg

 

Nah Just kidding he was watching a movie.  
(Please tell me what you thought)  
"Hi Mish" i said. He looked at me and paused the movie quickly.  
"Hey." He kissed me on my nose  
(It's cute when people do that))  
"Did you tell Jared?" He asked  
"Yes, I did."  
"And???" Misha looked at me with big blue eyes. Omg, he's so cute!  
"He totally fanboyed and screamed."  
"That's Jared, the big fanboy moose!" Misha said and we both laughed.  
"And then," i laughed hard, "then he asked if we did it."  
"It? What do you mean it?"  
"Y' know, sex"  
We both laughed   
"Omg, Jared. I knew he was still a little child, but this? He has 2 kids, for God's sake!" Misha said.  
"I know right?!"

 

 

 

~sic~sic~sic~sic~sic~sic~better~


	19. Be Prepared For Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Jared. He had an accident with his car." He said and burst out in tears.

I can't get out  
Or I'll die.  
Just let me be.  
I'll never be,   
Never.  
Be prepared for Hell,   
and I say   
Oh well  
Just tell me when I can   
open my eyes  
And realize  
I've died  
Slipknot- Be prepared for Hell

Misha POV

"Jensen, come 'ere" I said. I was sitting on my bed, and looking tv.  
"Somethin' wrong Mish?" He asked and sat next to me, looking into my eyes.  
"I'm bored. Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Yeah, okay." I stoop up and walked to where we keep all our movies. I picked a few out of the box.  
"Phantom Halo? (Great film guys) or wait. A horror movie?"   
"You know I don't like horror! " i whisper shouted.  
"I know babe" he whisper shouted back.  
"So, Phantom Halo, Harry Potter, Jaws, what do we have?"  
"Let's watch a Harry Potter movie!" I squealed. I love HP.  
"Which one?"   
"The first! They are so cute and little in that movie" i said excited.

A few hours and 3 Harry Potter films later, we were all cuddled and a kissing mess. Suddenly Jensen's phone went off. Great.  
"Jensen, your phone!" I tried to say while we were making out.  
"Ugh" he maked a very weird sound and we broke apart. Jensen then ran to his phone and picked it up. I quickly paused the movie.

"Hey"  
"..."  
"Yeah it's Jensen Ackles, yes"  
"..."  
"What?  What do you mean?"  
"..."  
"I'm coming right now. Thank you!"  
"..."  
"Bye"  
He hung up.  
Jensen looked on the edge of tears.  
"What's wrong babe, shh, just tell me." I said and hugged him.  
"It's Jared. He had an accident with his car." He said and burst out in tears.  
I shushed him and hugged him thighter. (Does that word even exist)  
"Is he in the hospital?" I asked, concerned. Jared is my best friend.  
"Yeah, the hospital called. Gen is there too. She was in the crash too but isn't seriously injured."

"That's good. Let's go!" I said and pulled away from the hug.

We both stepped in the car and drove to the hospital.

~du hospital~

I don't really know how it works so deal with me please

We asked the number of the room, Gen and Jared were in the same room.  
Room A5  
A5  
A5  
We finally found it and walked inside. Gen was sitting in a chair next to Jared's bed with tear stained cheeks.  
I immediatly hugged her.  
"Everything alright? I heard what happend"  
"I'm okay. I only broke my arm and a few wounds on my body. But Jared-" she broke into tears again.  
Jensen and I hugged her and she continued.  
"Jared has amnesia. He doesn't remember us, Supernatural, not even his own name. He's asleep now."  
We both gasped in shock.  
"Omg Gen that's terrible!" Jensen said.  
"But, there's a chance he remembers, right?"  
"Yeah, but it's little. Oh my, what did we do to deserve this? "   
I suddenly rememberd a dream I had one night.  
It was a masked man, singing, no actually talking.  
He was saying,  
'Be prepared for Hell  
And I say   
Oh well  
Just tell me when  
I can open my eyes  
And realized  
I've died.  
I shudderd. After the masked man came 8 other masked men.  
They said together,  
"Be prepared Misha, for hell."  
I then woke up.  
I know I have to tell Jensen, but what if he thinks I'm joking?   
I would've laughed if this wasn't serious.

Suddenly dots clouded my vision and I could feel my self falling off the chair. I heard faint voices screaming my name. Everything went black and I couldn't hear the voices anymore.  
Suddenly the 9 men came in view.  
The masks.  
A mask with long, braided hair on. (Corey Taylor)  
A joker- like mask. (James Root)  
A mask with "bars" before the teeth. (Mick Thomson)  
A clown. (Shawn Crahan)  
A mask with a very long nose. (Chris Fehn)  
A mask with stripes above the eyes and a few other places.  
(Joey Jordison)  
A mask with 3 big holes. 2 for the eyes and one for the nose and mouth which looked like a gas mask. (Sid Wilson)  
A mask with big sharp theeth before the mouth.  
(Paul Gray Rip)  
And a mask with spikes sticking out. (Craig Jones)  
(Sliiipknoooot. I tried to describe them the best I could and a few changed masks so yeah)

"Were you prepared? We warned you." They said in unison.  
What do you mean?  
I don't understand! I tried to say but nothing come out.  
Everything faded away and I woke up, looking straight in Jensens worried eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIPKNOOOOOOOT \m/


	20. Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sorry, but no. I don't remember you. I'm sorry." Jared said, confusing, pain and worry in his eyes.

You're like a car crash.  
And I can't look away.  
-Three Days Grace, Car Crash.

Misha PoV

I sat up and realized I was on a bed. Jensen looked at me worriedly.   
"Are you okay, Mish? God, you scared me!"   
"I'm okay, just a bit dizzy." I carefully touched my head.  
"I think it was the stress, and it's hot in this room, and then the bad news about Mr. Padalecki made you faint." A guy, I suppose the doctor, said.  
"If you feel better you can come out of the bed. I have to go now." He continued.  
"What exactly happend?" I asked.  
"Well, you fainted and Gen got a doctor. We got you on the bed and the doctor checked if it was anything serious. You were really hot though." Jensen explained.  
"I already knew I am hot, the doctor doesn't need to check if it's true!" I joked.

"No, seriously,  do you feel okay?" Jensen still looked worried.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Can you stand?" Jensen looked ready to catch me if I fell.  
"I'll try," I said and with a bit help of Jensen, I stood. 

"Misha,  you okay? " Genevieve asked.  
"Yeah, like the doctor said, just hot and stress and I passed out." I said like it was the most normal thing of the world.  
"Hey, look! Jared is waking up!" Jensen suddenly said.  
Jared was moving a bit.  
He then opened one eye, and then the other. He sat up slowly. Jensen and Gen were immediatly by his side. I stood behind Jensen.  
"Hi, Jared. Do you remember me?" Jensen asked.  
"I'm so sorry, but no. I don't remember you. I'm sorry." Jared said, confusing, pain and worry in his eyes.  
"His name is Jensen, he is your best friend. This," Gen pointed to me, "this is Misha, he was your other best friend. Misha and Jensen are boyfriends." Gen explained and Jared nodded.  
"And you are my wife, right?" He said. "I feel so bad right now. I'm sorry that I can't remember you guys. " Jared said.   
"You can't help it," I said and everybody looked at me, "you can't help it." I said again.   
"How did you guys crash?" Jensen asked.  
"There was this truck, he was driving to fast and then there was this animal on the road so the truck had to stop, but it couldn't and turned quickly and it connected with our car and yeah." Gen said.   
"Gen, that's terrible!" I said.  
"I know" she whispered.  
"There is a chance you get your memory back." I said to Jared.   
"She," he pointed to Gen, "explained a bit to me. I'm an actor right?" We nodded.  "I work at a tv show named Supernatural?" We nodded again.   
"And I have 2 kids."  
We nodded again.  
"Y'know, I'll ride to our house and brinf some stuff. I heard it helps to remember." Gen said. Jensen and i nodded.  
"Oh wait. I don't have a car and I can't leave." She said ans facepalmed.  
"I'll go." I said. Gen nodded and gave me the keys of their house.   
"Don't steal anything!" Gen said.   
"Don't crash!" Jensen continued.  
"I won't!" 

~~~~~~~


	21. A Window To The Past

Misha PoV

I came back in the hospital with some pictures and stuff Jared loved. I didn't crash and didn't steal anything so I hope they are happy.

After only getting lost once in the maze they call a hospital, I found Jared's room and walked in. Jared wad sitting on the bed hugging Gen and Jensen was an awkward thirth weel.  
"Hello hello,  didn't crash, didn't steal!" They looked at me with my dramatic entrance.  
I sat next to Jensen in one of the uncomfortable chairs and pulled some stuff out of a box I took and laid them on the bed.   
"I took pictures, some stuff you like, and stuff you don't like." 

I pulled out a picture of Jared and Genevieve on their wedding.  
I gave it to Gen and gave her a look that said, 'you do it,'  
She took the picture, looked at it and showed it to Jared.  
"Jare, look. This is us. On our special day. Do you remember?"   
When Jared slowly shook his head, tears formed in her eyes.

"It was the best day of my life. Of- of yours too." She took another picture. It was Jared's dog.  
"This is your doggie, ..." (does anyone know the name?)

Gen showed a few other pics and stuff, like a toy from his dog, Tom's favorite book, (Jared read that book a lot) and à few other things. Still, Jared remembered nothing. Jared could go home within a few days, but the doctors kept saying to keep trying. If he doesn't get his memory back within a year, he will probably never get his memory back. It hurt us to hear that. Let's hope he will remember!


	22. Better Of Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week and Jared doesn't remember anything. He's living at his home, he can't act, so we had to pause Supernatural. Jared is having a hard time, seeing us upset because he can't remember.

Maybe I'm better off dead.  
If I was, would it finally be enough  
To shut out all those voices in my head?  
Maybe I'm better off dead,   
Better off dead!  
Did you hear a word,  
Hear a word I said?  
This is not where I belong,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
-sleeping with sirens

 

 

Jared pov

I'm worthless. I'm hurting my friends because I can't remember them. I should've looked at the road! I began crying softly and the sweet woman who is my wife came over and hugged me.   
"What's wrong Jared?"  
"I- I'm s- so -so wor- wortless! M-maybe I'm b-better off- off de- dead." I stuttered. It was so hard to talk while crying, y'know?  
"No, You're not better off dead. I would commit suicide just to be with you, what about the kids? Jensen and Misha? The cast? The fans? If you die, a piece of everyone would die. You're loved, everybody just wants you to remember." Genevieve responded, at the end she was crying too.  
"I'm not loved." I said, looking at my phone.   
"What do you mean?" She looked at my phone as well.  
"I'm getting hate from some guy." I showed her my phone. It showed à few messages I got on twitter. 

 

Hey fag. Maybe it's better to kill yourself. Nobody would miss you, you don't even remember them!

 

And,

 

Still not dead? Stop trying, you're only hurting the other people.

 

Or,

 

Nobody loves you. Never have, never will. Kill yourself.

 

And a few more.

"Oh Jare! That's one person. Look at this," she showed me other messages.  
Get better soon Jared, we all love you!  
And,  
Oh Jared, I heard what happend. Get well soon and remember, WE LOVE YOU!  
And lot's more. More love than hate.  
A smile formed on my face.  
I can remember what someone once told me.  
We all get hate, but as long as we get love, we don't have to worry.  
I am getting love. More love than hate. I don't have to worry anymore. For now. I just hope I'll remember my past soon.


	23. Dead Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guys!" He said, "I remember!"

The other me is dead.  
I hear his voice inside my head.  
We were never alive,  
And we won't be born again.  
But I will never survive,  
With dead memories in my heart,  
Dead memories in my heart,  
Dead memories in my heart,  
-slipknot.

Jensen's pov.

It's been a month and Jared still doesn't remember. I'm losing hope, and I'm not the only one. Gen told me Jared's been having break downs once in a while. We started filming Supernatural again, with Jared.  But it's a challenge. He first didn't even know who we all are.  
We decided to go to a restaurant today, Misha, Gen,  Jared and I.

Few hours later~~

We walked into the restaurant and à few people recognized us. We signed things, like hands, iphone cases, a shoe.  
Then we could finally eat at peace.   
Jared put his hand on his head and winced.   
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Gen asked, putting her hand on his arm.  
"I- just, i-," he stood up and ran to the toilet/restroom.

After 5 minutes we became worried. I stood up and ran into the room Jared walked in earlier. I opened the door and saw something I never want to see again.   
Jared was passed out on the floor.  
I quickly opened the door again and shouted, "someone call 911!" I saw Misha and Gen running at me while I quickly checked for a pulse. I found one and sighed. Jared was slightly moving. He was in pain. I knew that. I looked at Misha who kneeled beside me and had a worried look in his eyes. Then I looked at Gen, who was still standing,  with a hand before her mouth and tears in her eyes.  
Then paramedics came in  and did what they had to. We could all go with the ambulance and had to wait in the waiting room.

~Wait and bleed~

After waiting (and bleeding lol) a few hours, we could finally see Jared. Before we entered the room, a doctor came to us.  
"I have very good news. He had amnesia, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Gen said.  
"You will see, enter the room," he opened the door and waited for us to walk trough. He walked into the room as well and closed the door behind his back.  
Jared was sitting on the bed.  
"Guys!" He said, "I remember!"  
"You- you, what?" I stuttered.  
"I remember everything again! When I passed out, I had visions, and when I woke up here, I rememberd!"   
"That's amazing!" Misha said and we all hugged him.  
Jared remembers, this day is one of the best ever.


	24. Never Forgive, Never Forgive

Oh, when I put my faith in you,  
I sold my soul for you.  
I should've never ever put my trust in you.  
Oh, when I put my faith in you,  
I sold my soul for you.  
Like a broken man,  
I took the beating.  
You know I'm never ever gonna forgive, you know I'm never ever gonna forget.  
-Scar The Martyr. 

 

Misha's PoV

Jared remembered! I was so happy. We hold a party to celebrate. Jensen is pretty drunk now. I hope he won't do anything stupid. He has been looking at a blonde girl for a while now.   
"Goin' for a piss," I said and stood up and walked to the toilet/restroom. (However you call it)  
I did what i have to do, not too much information I hope?  
I didn't see Jensen.  
I walked around until I saw the blonde girl making out.  
With Jensen.  
Tears where making their way down my cheeks before I could stop them.  
Not again.  
I turned around and ran to the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to hold me back, but I continued to run while struggling to get out as fast as possible.

~~~~

I was outside for a while, when I heard footsteps. I looked behind me and saw Jensen.  
"Why Jensen! Why? Why did you do this to me?" I screamed. I was hurt. Why would he kiss that girl.  
"I don't know Misha...." Jensen whispered.  
"You don't know? You don't know?!" I screamed again. Tears are streaming down my face.  
"You know what? I never wanted to see you again. Leave me alone." I calmed down a little.   
I saw Jensen stepping à bit forward. But, Maybe,  Jensen is drunk  and won't remember what he did?   
Maybe, but I won't forget.  
"Just you remember that I'll never forgive you, i'll never forget this." With that I turned and walked to my car.  
I drove home and fell on the bed. I broke down completly there.


	25. Wind Beneath My Wings

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
-RyanDan

Jared's pov.

"Jensen, please tell me you are lying." I said. I am talking with Jensen about what happend, and God, poor Misha!  
"I- I'm sorry Jare! I was drunk!"   
Jensen was sobbing and it hurt me to see him like this.  
"You don't have to apologize to me, go to Misha!" I said and hugged Jensen.   
"I don't know where he is,"   
"Try calling him?"  
"Tried it, he doesn't answer." Jensen said and pulled away from the hug.  
"I'll call him," I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Misha's number. After a few seconds he answered,  
"Hello,"   
"Hi Mish, it's Jared."  
"Oh, hi." Misha sounded sad. His voice was rough and stutterd a bit, like he had been crying much.  
"Mish, Jensen wants to speak to you," i said and gave the phone to Jensen, who took it and brought it next to his ear.  
'I'll leave you alone,' i whispered and left the room.

Jensen pov

"Mish, I am so, so, so sorry!" I started crying again.  
"I bet you are," he said dryly   
"No, Misha, you didn't see all of it,"  
"Because I don't wanted to?"   
Misha is so stubborn, that's one of his perfect flaws. Well, that sounded cheesy.  
"She kissed me, I tried pulling away!"  
"Oh, did you? I saw you kissing her back!"  
"Mish-"  
"Do you still love me, I am dying to know," (who regonizes the song?)   
"Of course I love you! Wait, come to Jared's house!"  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Just do it."  
"Okay,"   
I ended the call and gave Jared's phone back. Misha wasn't that far 'cause I saw his car already in the driveway.   
I opened the door before he could knock and attacked him with a long, passionate kiss.  
"Misha, I still love you! But, eh, I wanted to ask you something. You didn't- self harm, did you?"  
"I wanted to, honestly," I hold my breath. "But, I didn't. I didn't!"  
I hugged him.  
"I wanted to ask you something else."  
I got on one knee,  
"I know, this may not be the best time, but you have always been here for me. So, Dmitri Tippens Krushnic," I took a black box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"  
Misha was in tears.  
"Yes, Jensen Ross Ackles, I will marry you!"  
I slid the ring over his finger and kissed him.  
We then heard a strange noise and looked to my right, and Misha's left, and standing there was a big moose crying like fuck. "My babies are gonna get married," he said and we all had to laugh.


	26. Say You'll Haunt Me

Say you want to stay  
You want me to  
Say you'll never die,  
You'll always haunt me.  
Together, Together,  
We'll be together.  
Together forever.  
I BELONG TO YOU  
-Stone Sour

3 MONTHS LATER

Misha's Pov

"I do," I said after the dude finished his speech.  
"I now pronouce you, husband and husband. You may kiss,"  
With that mine and Jensen's lips connected. Like always, I felt sparks. I heard people awwing and clapping like there is no tomorrow. I married Jensen, I still can't believe it! We can be together forever. 

Jensen and Misha stayed together, not once did Jensen cheat again. They finished filming season 10, have adopted a cute kid called West, and Destiel became canon.  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was short. Anyway, I wrote this story long ago, so spelling mistakes could be in there. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
>  
> 
> Read this story on WattPad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/35201639-i-need-you-a-cockles-fanfic


End file.
